


听说吼安党文手需要人手一篇cp小论文？

by MADAOLOKI



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: All those Wraduin works which implied Garruin intentionally and despise Garrosh, Garrosh did nothing wrong, I object to those Garruin works about rape/non-con, M/M, They deserved better stories, you never show any respect to Garrosh fans and Garruin shippers.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI
Summary: 狗lof上的小论文突然被屏蔽了，客服还装死，所以先搬到AO3存个档。其中包括有：安度因、小吼单人向的【碎标签式】分析、吼安cp具体见解、关于《战争罪行》和《风暴前夕》的总结归纳、吼安分别和其他NPC的正常向关系的简略看法（包括但不仅限于瓦王萨尔）、写文+磕cp的个人观点。雷点事宜均在正文开头。七夕零点后发完。算是一篇伪七夕文。拒绝角色标签化扁平化从我做起，耶。
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 24
Collections: Garrosh x Anduin





	1. 阅前须知

【阅前须知】

首先，

说明一点，我产出，我分析，我理解，本质就是表达，甚至有说服倾向。哪怕我的本意早已不在此，但也不妨碍我的行为确实还有类似倾向，虽然效果甚微。切记，这里不是接纳任何意见的辩论大赛或自由交流的女子高中生茶会。

我的观点，您不同意，您不理解，您get不到点，可自行给我家产粮，产得比我勤奋比我优质，以表达您的独特想法，不需要您主动当面跟我提出异议，麻烦在这方面也顺便读读空气。

第二，

前方过激发言警告，意在警醒自己。事先说明，我没有当cp警察的野心，也没有兴趣洗脑别人必须喜欢什么，必须讨厌什么。我在我的地盘发表自己的观点，不等于我在指点你磕cp的正确方式。我不是各位的亲爹，没这个闲心教你们做人。

所以敬请部分读者自行戳进来后尽快拥有一颗强大的内心，不要动不动就觉得我在“洗脑”你们，“内涵”你们，“教育”你们。 听起来语气有点傲慢，但我并没有在搞针对，本人脾气一向如此。

第三，

文中将掺杂着一些乱七八糟莫名其妙的个体心理学和微观社会学知识，有点难读请注意。


	2. 从安度因视角出发的关于其角色本质和吼安关系性的解读

OK，接下来上正题，既然封子太太有战罪弹幕式观后感，月太太有cp安利文，那么我也撸起袖子瞎写一篇cp分析+感想吧！

先唠嗑一下我萌吼安的过程。

这对CP我从2015年就已经萌上，一开始是搜吼瓦（没错我以前磕过吼瓦，但由于这对的画风跟我对角色的理解相差甚远，后来粉转黑了，但这是另一回事，不是这篇文的讨论重点，不展开来说）然后突然发现月太太一篇cue到吼安的吼瓦文，然后我心里就一阵“卧槽，居然还有这对cp？”然后“DUANG”的一下砸中了我的好奇心，于是开始在微博的吼安TAG搜粮；K太太的宝藏萌图、封子太太的经典作品之一德拉诺救赎、一位画手太太的星际AU吼安（还不知道这位太太怎么称呼）再到后来补了《战争罪行》，get到了吼安的萌，在LFT看了月太太的一篇《倒影之海》，被文中两人的关于“大海与安迪的眼睛”对话戳到了点，彻底成为了一名坚定但默默无闻的吼安党。

但因为当时自己确实能力不足，自信不够，再加上社恐、对小吼的性格把握不是很好等原因，所以没有选择产粮，直到2019年10月补完《风暴前夕》。

吼安给我的感觉是，从《战争罪行》可以看出，他们虽身处完全对立的两个阵营，但关系远没有想象中那般“剑拔弩张”，所以并不一定能成为敌人。除了这种微妙的“唯一感”外，再加上战牧组合、性格互补、联盟部落的羁绊、吼瓦性格相像度等要素，所以我就想，嗯，这两人确实可以CP。这是我的第一层理解。关于“唯一感”，到小吼专场的时候我会再专门解释。

然后问题来了，一个害你全身骨头被打碎，留下后遗症的罪犯，如若是一名像我们这样的平凡人，当然恨他都来不及，还不赶紧让他死掉了事，更别提跟对方对话了。安度因为什么还要执意去改变他呢？咦？听起来好像有点所谓的“斯德哥尔摩综合症”意味？那么我建议有这种想法的人，首先，请仔细翻学术论文，好好研究一翻斯德哥尔摩的症状和根源，其次，请参考我写的TBL里面的小吼形象，他才是更贴近患有斯德哥尔摩病症的那一类人，我写那篇文的时候也参考过少量学术论文。

先抛出第一个观点，我不认为安度因拯救加尔鲁什是出于“圣人式”的同情和保护意识。他并不是大多数人解读的那样，是一个对圣光有着虔诚信仰的教徒。

也就是说，我不觉得安度因具备超乎人族智慧范畴的圣洁完美的救世主美德。他那些“不平凡”的地方也不是体现在许多人所解读的这些地方。他试图感化加尔鲁什其实是他个人情绪化和理想化思想的体现。

说到安度因为什么执意感化小吼的原因，我想到的是，在我的个人解读中，因为安度因他一直追求的东西，从狭义上来说是停止联盟和部落的战争，从广义上来讲就是避免让更多无辜善良的人受苦受罪（不限种族和阵营）简称“要有爱，不要有战争。”因此面对小吼，占据他心头的并不是对这位施暴者的怨恨——实际上，战罪里也有明确说明小吼只是误伤安度因，所以才会露出“苦恼”的表情，侧面说明他当时并没想过真的要让这个人类小兔崽子去死——像他初次上庭作证，回顾圣钟事件时，安度因曾说出“感觉自己被敌人（小吼）背叛了”的话。他为什么要说出这样的话？其实这时候他想的并不是艾泽拉斯和平事业这种宏大的构思框架，他更在意的是加尔鲁什这个【人】的所作所为破坏了他对这个【人】的“期望”。为什么会莫名其妙地出现这种“期望”？我们可以这样推测——因为他默认兽人一族——尤其是像他父亲一样的战士——是心存荣耀的，他们跟我们人类一样，有自己的信念，自己的理想和良知。至于我为何要cue到“父亲”这一个词，后面会有解释。

而当时光沙漏重现当时的那一幕，让安度因注意到小吼事后露出的“苦恼”表情，更是让他这种观念在潜意识里逐渐浮出水面。所以再到后面小吼要求安度因跟自己见面，我不否认安度因最初对加尔鲁什的所作所为也有厌恶的情绪，但他成功克服了自己的负面思绪，并以一名牧师的身份去接近他，了解他。在这里你可以说，他对加尔鲁什这个【人】还处于好奇的状态中，但正因为这份好奇才导致他愿意更深入走进对方的世界，一窥究竟。

请注意，我怎么会一直强调他对加尔鲁什【本人】的好奇，而不是往更大的方向（譬如作为一名牧师对圣光的信仰等等）解释他的行为呢？

首先，他并不是部落的一员，他出面感化小吼是出自一种私人感情。别误会，这种私人感情并不是指“我对他一见钟情，他好帅好猛，我好想他当我男朋友哦”的自带滤镜花痴感言，而是“我觉得他还有救，我想挖掘他的内心，我想好好了解他，从而帮助他改变。”

其次，当然我个人觉得更不可能是“加尔鲁什是部落最伟大最强壮的战士，留他一命对联盟部落强强合作、怼军团怼古神有帮助，所以我去帮他了。”安度因的思考维度跟以凯黑为代表的龙族和唯目的主义价值观持有者是完全不同的。这是长寿种族与凡人之间的难以逾越的鸿沟。所以安度因不会主动跟他们沟通，深究他们的内心世界，事实上在原作里他们也从来没有过真正的沟通。像拉希奥对安度因说过“没有任何事物是永恒，一成不变的。”结果这孩子跑去跟小吼也说了同一句话，但是意思完全不一样。当时小黑那段话其实我觉得已经在为后面他的计划、他这么做的理由作了铺垫，安度因对小吼说出来却又是另一种相反的含义，在这里你可以解读为——他的思维局限（非贬义）没能让他完全get到小黑话中的真正意思，或者说他当然不知道小黑的真正计划，但是他的话大致get到，只是不同意，也拒绝理解。所以当小黑说完“你是我唯一的朋友”之后，他露出的是“悲伤的笑容”，而不是“喜悦的笑容”、“感动的笑容”，那是因为安度因已经意识到他们不是同一路人。 

上面那段话，别把思想整歪了，我要表达的是，安度因只是一个活了二十多年的凡人小伙子，思想并不会上升到像长寿种族如此“超凡脱俗”的地步。因为事实上，他对艾泽拉斯的命运走向、元素的构造、古神和泰坦的动态并没有特别宏大特别具体的观念，他会跟其他势力合作对抗艾泽拉斯的敌人，也会跟着喊“为了艾泽拉斯！”，但他最根本的行为动机还是平息战火，让心地善良的人们能够在这个星球和睦相处，跨越偏见，平安生活，并不会有远超于这个理念的更崇高觉悟，换句话说，毕竟他是凡人，他的思维不会再跳出这个理念框架（但这并不代表他只拥有普通人家孩子心态）其实安度因这个角色的命运和泰坦，跟神明，乃至与守护巨龙的关系并不紧密，他的一生都致力于解决联盟和部落的难题，还有帮助和保护更多和他一样善良的人，更不会明白，只有不在乎大量无辜人士的性命，甚至不把他们的生死放在眼里，才能达成某个目的，这样的做法能让自己的良心更好过。你可以说他是一个政治觉悟超前、意志力坚定、守序善良的人，但他本质上绝不是纳鲁式神明或者完美虔诚信徒般的存在。

另，他和圣光的关系。与其说他对圣光有着狂热的信仰，倒不如说圣光是使他内心平静的慰藉根源，也可以说是一种力量辅助，而推导这种行为发生的重要动力是他的个人理想，而这个个人理想产生的来源归根于他的自我意志。信仰圣光的这一特性，只能说，在他的自我意志和个人理想面前显得相当隐晦，他的理念本质是什么，我觉得我已经说得足够清楚。

安度因之所以愿意设身处地理解加尔鲁什的心情，是因为跟他童年时期一直受战士的教育有关。这里就关乎到我前面所提到的“父亲”。阿尔弗雷德.阿德勒曾经在《自卑与超越》中提到“自卑与补偿”这个概念——“人在婴幼儿时期，生理、心理和社会三方面都处于劣势，需要依赖成年人才能生存，由此产生自卑和补偿。”，这个过程甚至可以持续一生，可能具备一定程度上的积极意义。安度因无法成为父亲期待的战士，在他的童年受训生涯中，他的心里是充满挫折感和自卑感的，而“成为牧师”这一条道路恰好是另一种可以帮助他寻找一种“优越”超越和弥补长久以来的失落感，从而达到完善自我形象的目的。因此我认为安度因能够成为牧师，这一行为准则主要是由他的个人意志推导出来的，是他主动选择了圣光，本质上是把圣光的力量作为视线理念的辅佐工具，而不是伊瑞尔那般虔诚、狂热地把纳鲁的指引当作自己的唯一信条，或者像7.2之前的维纶那样被动地接受圣光的引导。安度因的潜意识和个人意志实已经深受战士理念影响，他只是换了一种方式来实现父亲加于他身上的期望，并没有彻底摆脱它、丢弃它。

因此安度因对战士这种个性率直、重视荣耀的群体会产生一种潜向式“偏颇”（比如对父亲、贝恩、小吼和初恋艾琳），能够比其他包括瓦里安在内的战士更愿意接近加尔鲁什的内心世界，理解加尔鲁什眼中的荣耀，或多或少也受到了上述方面的影响，跟他的心理意向息息相关。如此对比之下，圣光信仰和“完美救世主”意识的存在感也显得更加微弱了。安度因对加尔鲁什的成长和转变是可以具备积极影响的，正如高登在13年（还是14年？）的Warcraft LORE Interview HELLSCREAM中提到，假如没有青铜龙的阴谋（狗暴的鸡掰操作），被安度因拯救的加尔鲁什将很有机会接受自己的命运，成为一名Different Garrosh。（感兴趣者可上油管搜索）

然后就是吼瓦的性格相似度，安度因把对瓦里安的感化过程（结果是成功的）看作一道理想投影，投往处于迷茫阶段的加尔鲁什身上，他认为父亲能够改变，所以加尔鲁什也绝对可以改变。其实吧，这孩子，他比自己想象中更加了解加尔鲁什。

综上所述，我认为，安度因愿意感化小吼，本质上是跟他的“私心”有着更紧密的关系。

那加尔鲁什对安度因的影响呢？

《风暴前夕》中，安度因会因为做错事而“骨头疼”。我觉得这不是单纯的物理疼痛，更不是安度因的“自我意志选择”。虽然从直接原因上看，确实是圣钟事件时落下的旧伤。但若要深入思考，除了圣钟事件以外，造成如今局面的因素其中也包括加尔鲁什的叛逃、徒劳的感化、牧师失格、造成白虎寺动乱所带来的愧疚感。从而导致安度因下意识依赖这种“疼痛”，避免像以往那样无条件信任部落所有人（这也解释了为何他对希女王的想法有所保留，甚至在阿拉希高地举办亲人团聚活动时自主判断该选择是否欠妥）

而且，除了加尔鲁什第一个能够令他以牧师身份，放下暴风城王储身份面对面平等交流的对象这一点以外，安度因对部落领导人（比如希女王）的看法和对策在某种意义上也受到了这名叛逃兽人的影响。正如《风暴前夕》结尾安度因与吉恩的对话中，他承认了以前自己的天真，“就像一名农夫期待有毒的庄稼能够长出果实”，误认为“每个人都有优点，不应随便杀戮待之”，最后得出结论“人人都可以改变，但并非所有人都愿意改变——希尔瓦娜斯她迷失了。”

这种影响对于他的个人成长来说或许是负面的，但要想在魔兽这种弱肉强食的残酷世界观里活下去，必须有所承受，有所舍弃，这种影响是很有必要的。我写TBL也是为了证实这一点——安度因的理想主义外交理念在短期内是不可能实现的，更加无法在短期内摆上这残酷世界的中央舞台，而留给他成长的时间，已经不多了，否则等待他的只能是出乎意料，但又合情合理的现实主义形式悲剧收场。他的理念在这种环境下确实显得十分天真，是个不切实际的纯粹理想主义者。而瓦王则对他的理念和成长扮演着尤其重要的角色，一旦父亲在他的统治仍未站稳根基的前提下意外陨落，这将会对安度因造成严重的打击，他的考验才刚刚开始。其实我是希望他和吉恩的意见不合能表现得更强烈一点的，这比跟泰兰德的冲突有趣得多了，可惜暴雪不这么做。以及安度因和吉恩的关系并没有比狼瓦更亲密，吉恩是值得信赖的顾问，但他和安度因远不至于“爷孙情深”的地步，当安度因“失格”（比如罗盘任务）的时候，他也是会狠狠吐槽、严厉地强调一名国王的职责的。所以他俩的关系可以稍微深挖一点，但不会到很亲密的地步（具体可参考我写TBL时对他俩的关系塑造）。当然瓦王父子的关系其实也比你我想象中还要复杂得多，瓦王需要为安度因这样的理想主义外交家政治家构造上层建筑的重要基石，而安度因是父亲事先构筑的社会基础与王权继承者。这点我也不展开来谈。

另外在这里我不得不承认，瓦王确实是他当一名好国王的最佳楷模。但如果不是当年小吼逃跑事件，他又怎能如此客观看待敌对阵营每一位极端主义者的变化和本质呢？倘若他是因为父亲的死而变得不那么容易相信部落，那么高登就没必要花这么多笔墨刻画他的“骨头疼”，也没必要扯上阿拉希高地与希女王会晤时，他还要检验自己有没有“骨头痛”，以确认自己信任希女王的选择到底有没有错。

然后把《狼之子》官漫拉出来cue一下，要知道恐惧魔王控制一个人的心智，最有效的办法就是利用对方心中印象最深的经历和回忆，以打击对方的心理弱点，让他陷入自我怀疑的疯癫状态之中，再加以控制。而他当时除了cue瓦王以外，还提到谁了呢？除了瓦王之死，还有谁给他的和平理念——他一生中最重要的追求——予以无比深切的最直接的打击呢？

我还记得，算上“骨头疼”这个设定，在战罪里面的一个细节，安度因第一次接受小吼邀约时，他是对对方的行为感到“鄙视和厌弃”的，然而当他想到小吼“人性”的一面，这种疼痛又减弱了，于是我们再把高登的采访内容加到一块，拼成一个完整的构思拼图。由此可见，他感化小吼之举是有可能成功的，并不是错误的。同时更进一步说明，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮并非完全无药可救。

而安度因拯救加尔鲁什的整个过程中，在答应对方的邀约见面后，从来都是他主动接近对方、感化对方的。只要读过原著的人都能看出。而如果你心目中的安度因是个胸怀大义、大公无私、普度众生、机敏过人、甚至日天日地的圣母再世的完美存在和理性派，那么你确实会很难get到我的解释。毕竟只有你明白安度因是一个充满七情六欲和复杂情绪的【人】——这个解读并非意味着他人格退化、角色弱化——才能理解《风暴前夕》的骨头疼设定和小吼对他的影响。

在我的个人理解里，安度因属于灰色人物的存在。他的独特之处在于，面对这些稀里哗啦的负面情绪，童年的经历让他学会了克制，学会了做出理性的选择，仅此而已。并不是因为他的私人欲望很低。

但当然，要想深入、全面地理解吼安，光是在意安度因一个人的性格特征和两人对彼此的影响力，是远远不够的。


	3. 关于加尔鲁什的性格特征剖析

所以我们把视角切到小吼身上。

事实上，我觉得他本质上并不是爱打打杀杀的种族主义者——虽然我从来都不同意“种族主义者”这样的现代化称呼适用于活在魔兽这种类中世纪背景下的角色——而是一个十分情绪化，却又不懂如何处理的经验不足的领袖形象。

我认为如果要讨论他这一个暴力、专制的个体，就必须想象一个情境的框架，从而通过他跟人群或个体的互动中找到结论。譬如生气的男友面对哭闹不止的婴儿、愤怒的警察暴打试图反击的疑犯。而官方提供的情境框架是不完整的，因为它们并没有具体地向观众展现造成小吼产生紧张情绪、暴力冲动的具体动机。比如说从CTM到MOP前夕的转变，一名重视荣耀，不随意践踏个人原则的新晋大酋长成了一名鲁莽、危险、偏激的独裁者？那么他具体的转变是什么？他有亲眼目睹暗夜精灵和人类对族人的哪些迫害吗？究竟是什么具体的因素导致他走向偏激？这种仇恨情绪的根本来源是什么？他对灰谷之战的落败耿耿于怀，满心想着打击报复？那么之前呢？塞拉摩和吉安娜有对部落的生存造成威胁吗？资源冲突？贸易冲突？和平条约的某条政策损害了部落的利益？他有什么重要的亲友死于联盟手下吗？鹰派小吼的偏激矛头究竟指向了怎样的一个联盟？他臆想出来的罪恶不赦联盟？那么他臆想的根源是什么？他厌恶“独占”木材资源的暗夜从而讨厌联盟，这行为可以理解。但是这不足以具体解释他【走向极端】的源头所在，联盟具体做了什么让他动“灭族”的念头？难道仅仅只是因为他一个热爱杀戮的疯子，just killing for sport？那么前面有何详细的依据和铺垫来说服我“他本来就是一个莫得感情的心理变态”呢？

有时候，贫困、种族及原生家庭是无法完全解释暴力问题的。我们不能仅将因变量控制在非法或高度污名化的暴力当中。冲突、紧张以及情绪变化的不同类型才是暴力情境的研究核心。或许哪天我该认真研究一下微观社会学里的“恐慌进攻”概念，希望能有朝一日更深入解读小吼“暴力行径”背后的真相，本半吊子学艺不精哈......

然而这些暴雪都没有具体提出来，而是类似逼迫小吼当着大伙儿的面，直截了当地说出一句：

老子是传统兽人，所以老子就是坏蛋，老子就是讨厌联盟，讨厌反对我的所有人！！！

塞拉摩陨落事件，撇开阵营立场不谈，我不觉得小吼有做错，硬要说的话，就是攻打塞拉摩的理由太莽了——而非从现代人类的道德层面去批判他的行为——但是一想到由于他本人并不擅长搞政治（这点希女王确实做得更好，除了烧树和奥格门前怒喊“你们废物”这种强行降智的举动外......）那么在这里我就不给他增加额外的政治处理水平了。（是粉是粉

玩煞能，强行崩人设，愚不可及。从吼爹那儿得来的教训呢？

现在，我们再把话题重点掰回来，既然他诚如暴雪所说，是一名不折不扣的极端“种族主义者”，那么，我单方面想让暴雪解释一下（当然他们才不会解释呢）如果他从一开始就是一名彻头彻尾的、目空一切的种族主义者，那么又该怎么解释他对凯恩的尊敬和对贝恩的愧疚之意呢？即便跟老牛有过激烈争执，但也没有出手阻挠对方跟暗夜精灵德鲁伊夜会商讨资源补给问题，经过诺森德的一番并肩作战后，在庆功宴上萨尔的逼问下，他确实承认老牛的实力赢得了自己的尊敬、老牛选择返回雷霆崖时他向对方鞠躬，并且“回礼时鞠得更低”、而老牛死后他可是心里想着“要是小牛找我决斗我也能理解，我们都是父亲的儿子啊......”而不是“你们这些卑贱的牛头人死光光最好了，高贵玛格汉兽人赛高！”，然后到了《战争之潮》，小吼提出攻打北方城堡和塞拉摩的计划，在质疑小牛忠诚时反被小牛呛的时候，那一抹转瞬即逝的羞愧之意又代表了什么呢？在一个你完全鄙视完全排斥的“贱民”面前，何必还要对他心存内疚？

我帮官方梳理并“圆”回来的逻辑是，首先，确实，他并不是一个理想的领袖，其次，他的确是个过激鹰派，就像空军上将罗杰斯也是一名极端鹰派，但不代表她一定有种族歧视心态。加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮本质上是一名种族主义这个结论可以说是站不稳脚的。首先，“种族主义”的定义是我们所身处的近现代人类社会中人类针对人类，但在山口山世界观中，人类和兽人根本就不是同一种生物谢谢。另外，我们不能仅靠他说的那几句排异暴言就断定他一定就是这样的人，因为暴雪为了这段“黑化”所设定的语境和框架本身逻辑上并不严谨，也忽略了很多细节，该说他们也懒得解释清楚。众所周知，当一个人说出“我恨你们所有人！”这样的话的时候，也是可以包含多种不同的情绪的。或许可以说他真的恨我们所有人，但这种“恨”背后的原因可以是多样的，复杂的，甚至是矛盾的。那我们就得从他的遭遇、他的性格根源上深入寻找原因，必要时甚至可以暂时脱离一下原著，通过广泛阅读去寻找角色内里更深层的人格【注，这种方式仅限于研究肉体凡胎，我解读长寿种族和解读短命凡人的方法是有区别的，两者都要广泛阅读，但长寿种族与生俱来的“冷漠”/“残酷”本性不需要用具体的心理学知识解读，因为他们的脑回路跟有血有肉的凡人会不一样，这里就不细讲。

我们真正要讨论的，是这个角色的性格核心和本质。

而不是“啊因为他做了这样那样的事所以他本质上就是这样的人！”，这种方法解读出来的人物是平面的，有时候甚至没什么说服力，对于我来说，毫无说服力。当然，那些铁了心要黑小吼的人，你们并不在我的讨论范围内。

让我们追溯他的童年生活，失去双亲，身患重病，遭人唾弃，以父亲的过去为耻，是一个只会蹲在篝火前默默掉眼泪的“弱者”，这种现象主要来源于个体心理学的一种“自卑情结”，而针对这种“情结”，人总会想方设法创造一种“补偿机制”加以对抗，但注意，我在前面把这种“补偿机制”用在安度因身上的时候，用的是“自卑感”这个措辞，而“自卑情结”则是“自卑感”极端化的一种心理幻变，是不正常的。萨尔的一番话正是成为了他超越“自卑情结”的一种“机制”。众所周知，自卑自负的人其实很容易feel too much。他表面上好像是一名极端的种族主义者和无底线的杀人狂，但在CTM的种种行为似乎又表明了他并非无情无义之人，即便鹰派理念但也有自己的荣耀底线，会听从对自己影响颇深、被自己所敬重的人（当然这孩子的长辈后辈尊卑意识也很强）。比如对萨尔，在《灾变的前奏中》，即便他跟凯恩在理念上出现了严重分歧，但由于萨尔出面制止，他便采取了半妥协的态度，“嗷好吧都听大酋长的，老子出去散心了！”/在最后的决斗中，他只是不断指责萨尔的过失，却没有直接对其下死手，比如什么说话带着哭腔啦小拳拳攻击之类的微表情细节。

在这里，我的观点是，萨尔其实可以担任小吼人生中的第一位精神向导，安度因有机会成为第二个。

正因为萨尔把大酋长之位让给尚未准备好的小吼，而他的顾问又不愿意相信他，像哈缪尔的德鲁伊同伴被杀，凯恩既没平静下来思考，又没派人深入调查，或者跟小吼本人沟通，试探他的反应，而是不分青红皂白就跑到小吼面前辱骂他“辜负了部落”——另外注意，死斗是老牛这边主动提出来的，并不是小吼——这说明老牛从一开始就没在信任小吼（再有就是在小吼继位后他并没有选择留在奥格辅助小吼，而是单方面认为“加尔鲁什只会按自己的想法行事，他留下来毫无意义”）。而小吼由于经验不足，导致自己被玛加萨利用，除了凯恩，要不是贝恩为了大义选择放下仇恨，恐怕部落的第一次内部分裂就会提早来临了吧。

小吼就是在萨尔离开的这段时间里，在这种不被信任、不被疏导的环境下，靠自己那贫瘠的统御认知，跌跌撞撞地爬上大酋长之位的。而那些无端给自己扣给部落蒙羞的帽子（如凯恩）、动辄威胁自己反对自己的人更是接二连三地损害了他的尊严，阻挠了他的摸索之道，导致他的处事方式越来越偏离理性。这就跟过激洁癖被拆逆多次骑脸骑到烦，索性一棍子全打死，“让我自己一个人骂一个人爽就够啦哈哈哈哈”一个道理（虽然这个例子似乎也不太贴切）。

但是他的意志和决心也很坚定，势必要为了部落的繁荣昌盛，当好一名大酋长。而在这里，我不觉得他任职大酋长是出于一种“野心”，其实，他很清晰自己的能力适合哪个位置。在萨尔把大酋长之位授予他的时候，他自己也承认，打仗杀敌，他最在行，但是当大酋长，耍政治，学经济，他不行。小吼确实会在意别人的目光，但得到很多人认可的方式有很多种，他也并不是执着于往爬向高位当个人上人的选择。如果他真这么想，那么在德拉诺之王版本里，为什么就不能以他对艾泽拉斯的了解，趁机当个大将军带路党在前线抛头露面呢？而且当时他已经完全取得了吼爹的信任。真正野心勃勃的人又怎会甘心守在一个小要塞里，重要的团本进都没进，就随随便便选在一条存在感相对薄弱的主线任务里随随便便被萨尔电疗至死呢？

其实小吼诸多行为背后透露的真相有可能是——我无意抢夺领袖最高位，但只不过一旦你对我赋予极高的期望，那么我就一定要做得更好。

然而长期过着传统玛格汉兽人生活的他，不可能按萨尔原本的人类思维维系部落，这是他和萨尔的第一个主要分歧。第二个则是萨尔并没有意识到自己在小吼心里其实是类似人生向导和监护人般的存在（毕竟是他帮助小吼看到了吼爹英雄的一面，不再自卑啊），小吼的性格实质上是需要一个思想独立的精神依赖，引导他去做正确的事的，然而萨尔把他误看作一个不需要被疏导和管教、自己的路自己走的独立存在，没去了解这个小伙子的转变究竟是因为什么，小吼真正需要的是什么，所以这是造成他们两人之间冲突的最重要分歧点。最后那段决斗里他们的对话也把这个矛盾根本揭示得一清二楚。尽管暴雪在努力证明萨尔的观点才是正确的，但要是试着站在小吼的立场思考，你会发现这件事其实有着双面解读。

通俗点讲就是，小吼就像一个刚大学毕业走出社会、由于经验不足只能凭自己的感觉胡乱行事的职场小白，他当初是信任萨尔、服从萨尔的（哪怕有时不太情愿），两人之间的矛盾也仅限于我提到的第一个分歧点，而导致吼萨决裂最致命的地方是，萨尔认为小吼“小伙子，你是个成熟的人，需要自己想办法摸索职场规则了。”而没有去关心或了解他内心深处的世界。当然你也可以支持萨尔的观点，因为毕竟能做到跟别人感同身受的程度，很难。我觉得他们都有自己的道理。

于是我们回头利用吼萨的第一个分歧点，展开另一个话题。我认为既然萨尔的行事风格无法成为他的学习模板，那么吼爹就有可能成为他的参考对象。能入小吼眼的人为数不多，但能让他作为榜样的人，就一定会在他的生命中占据着重要地位，就像他会在梦中问父亲：“我让你感到骄傲了吗？”但这种做法的弊端是，他本身无法客观看待父亲的优缺点。他只是深爱着父亲为之牺牲的部落，能时不时喊出“我所做的一切都是为了部落！”。但遗憾的是，他永远无法融入部落的新时代理念，这正是因为他对兽人的真正荣耀也没有一个清晰具体的概念；这正是因为即使小吼已经对父亲改观，但吼爹带给他的阴影还是以一种更隐蔽、更具诱导性的方式一直存在着。（这是他的个人问题，吼爹不背锅）但是振兴部落，具体该怎么做，其实他真的一无所知。

这一点同样可以解释为何小吼在WOD版本里面，他并没有直接参与关键的战斗，担任钢铁部落的一线指挥官，而是守在父亲的要塞当一个小督军。他不仅没有“野心”，甚至也没明白“野心”的真正含义什么、他要为了这个“野心”具体要做什么（在此感谢K太太提供的个人看法，给了我一个很好的角色解读参考！）终日宛如一个迷失方向的孩子般磕磕碰碰，而他内心的不安全感让他拒绝听不同的声音，但又偏偏让他总是把对自身的认识建立在外界的反馈上，这种矛盾导致了后期的崩坏，但这种崩坏就像高登所说，事实上是可以“修正”的。如果没有凯诺兹和拉希奥的计划（或者可以说为了给6.0剧情开门的官方智障操作，他俩的计划逻辑上有很大的BUG我在隔壁也提过了）而安度因无疑是继萨尔后对他的成长和改变最有意义的精神向导。我的一位朋友曾经这么比喻，一名精致的贵族，当他饿到昏天暗地，走投无路的时候，哪怕面前的只是一堆面包屑，也能如饥似渴地吞咽下去。当小吼迷失自我，对未知的将来感到不知所措时，安度因的感化和鼓励能为他找到一条出路。

小吼之所以走到最后这一步，其实我认为也跟萨尔的疏于引导、凯恩的无端质疑、沃金不由分说的挑衅所造成的（从他们的角度来看其实这些人也不一定就是错的，要能够切实理解到小吼的感受也很难，加尔鲁什本身是一个不善表达的人）。而只有安度因在这种情况下仍能看出他心中仍在猛烈挣动的小火花。两个同等理想化、情绪化的人走在一起，明明大家都是身处阵营对立，本该厮杀到死的“敌人”，却偏偏能有如此深刻的对话。

若是从加尔鲁什的视角切入战罪，我们会发现，理解他对安度因的感情会比解读安度因的更加困难。原因有：官方对他的内心塑造并不多，对他各种充满矛盾的行为并没有充分的解释，或者说，不屑于解释，像咱们的梅森大佬说的，才不会出小吼个人小说，他的故事就只有打打杀杀。虽然他有配音我男神瓦王，但在这里还是请允许我夹带私货喊一句：GO FUCK YOURSELF，Metzen!【

然后接下来，我们就需要解读他在《战争罪行》中的行为，我之所以专注小吼的视角，是因为他的内心世界其实比安度因复杂得多，更方便深入探讨吼安的关系。虽然会有一定难度，但是不妨一试。


	4. 从加尔鲁什视角出发的《战争罪行》吼安互动解读

第一、我们先focus on他们的第一次狱中对话。吼安见面时小吼的第一句话是“你害怕吗？”接下来他又提到了“你的恐惧是我想谈的事情。”，看似这些话语是在给安度因施压。但我的解读是——加尔鲁什说这番话的直接本意或许是纯粹地想让这个天真的小兔崽子害怕自己，想让对方屈服于自己的威严，但是别忘了，在这之前，他在安度因被误伤后可是径自陷入了“沉思”和“苦恼”，我们得先搞懂，他为什么会有这样的反应？

因为在这个兽人眼中，身材瘦弱的安度因根本不值得成为他的对手（他真正想对付的是像瓦里安这样的强劲对手）所以小吼看见安度因出现以后，说了句“没想到竟然是他的小崽子跑过来”，他不懂为什么出面阻止自己的人不是瓦王，于是他惊讶；在安度因敲碎圣钟后，他愤怒；而眼看奄奄一息的小人类倒下，他惊讶，但是此刻又增添了几分好奇。这种复杂的思绪让他陷入了沉思，内里的矛盾情绪让他感觉很苦恼——而这种矛盾的情绪，我们可以理解为：一方面，他恼怒安度因破坏自己的计划，但另一方面，眼前这个“弱不禁风的小人类”在圣钟事件的受伤恰恰提醒了被加尔鲁什遗忘已久的荣耀，同时安度因有勇有谋、胆大心细的精神激起了他的好奇心。

这份好奇驱使他忍不住在法庭上关注这个人类小崽子，然后在他们初次见面时抛出了这些问题：“你害怕我吗？”、“你为什么会有想要改变我的想法？”

所以关于“唯一感”，我的解释是，在《战罪》的剧情中，唯独安度因注意到加尔鲁什的片刻挣扎，唯独他真情实意帮助加尔鲁什回头是岸，而加尔鲁什，这个对联盟恨之入骨的极端鹰派主义，唯独面对这奄奄一息的联盟小崽，并不像以往对付完其他敌人一样享受胜利的快意，而是“看上去很苦恼”，因为他看到了对方的“特别之处”。至于小吼提问安度因“你选择了圣光还是圣光选择了你？”，根据我对安度因的理解，我的答案是“安度因选择了圣光。”

而小吼突然cue到了阿尔萨斯，这个点看似突兀，因为它需要你有一定的理解。事实上，话题把安度因和阿尔萨斯关联到一起，这只是一种表面的联系（所以当《风暴前夕》cue到他俩长得有点像我都下巴惊到胳肢窝底了，希望这不是什么特殊flag，因为这样搞好蠢好肤浅，安度因和阿尔萨斯并没什么特别深入的共通点）。实际上，小吼的重点是在说自己和阿尔萨斯的共同点。他这样说的理由是什么？我们都知道，阿尔萨斯无时无刻不在自我怀疑、自我厌恶、自我否定，以及深受自身能力与所持资源不匹配所带来的无力感给他造成的精神痛苦，甚至有着与生俱来的咬文嚼字式敏感（比如“爸爸今天为我感到骄傲？难道他只有今天才为我骄傲吗？莫非平时他从不为我骄傲？”），而屠掉斯坦索姆正好把他这种特质放大了，为了战胜这种无力感和自我厌弃感，他做的决定一次比一次极端，直到被耐奥祖利用，彻底走向堕落。

也就是说，小吼其实潜意识里很清楚自己是一个怎样的人（心思敏感、充满怀疑和不安定感），所以才会举出阿尔萨斯的例子。但可能他也思考过，质疑过自己坐上大酋长之位是否命运使然、是否因为萨尔当初的选择导致他走向了这样的歧途，因此在最后的决斗里面，这娃才会对萨尔喊出：“You make me what I am.”（我甚至认为来到德拉诺以后，他也一直都在反复思考这个问题，然后在某一个时间点得到了结论——他们口中所说的我这个“怪物”，正是萨尔亲手创造出来的，如同耐奥祖成就了新一任巫妖王。）

其实在这里他这段话的重点已经不是为羞辱面前的小人类了，而是对自己的人生进行了反思。我觉得这里是他在安度因面前无意识袒露自我的第一个点。

不过如果想细分他跟阿尔萨斯的区别，那就是，小吼被捕以前，对未知的将来还是有着“虽然我不清楚下一步该怎么做，但是我不怂，我愿意莽一莽冲一冲，也不怕接下来会发生什么”的劲头，而阿尔萨斯在造成他崩坏、爆发的第一个重要转折点斯坦索姆事件发生前，面对未知的将来，更多是选择逃避和退缩，恐惧的本性也暴露得更为明显，所以他才没有办法处理好跟吉安娜的关系（唉......吉安娜当时也太温柔了吧心疼......）

第二、我不认为小吼呛安度因只是为了拿他出气，聊天解闷。接着上面第一点，当安度因决定离开的时候，他又莫名其妙叫住了对方，说：“你是我唯一愿意交谈的人。”

在这里，我认为小吼并没有说谎。因为此时此刻，他周围已经没有任何倾诉的对象、忠诚的助手，曾经服从他的人恨不得他去死，曾经为他敬重的人彻底放弃了他，功名利禄荡然无存，甚至还是一个无药可救的将死之人。但是在聆听安度因的证词的时候，对方竟认为他可以改变，一个差点被我弄死的小兔崽子，竟然是唯一一个愿意为我辩护的人？他究竟是傻子呢还是傻子呢？前面我就说过，他很在意他人的目光，身上的主观不确定性太多，需要一个精神榜样（如吼爹）或者心灵向导（萨尔本该有机会担任的角色）指引他，他自己也在下意识寻找这样的人，而安度因的行为让他有一种微妙的感觉——这个小人类似乎有意当他的心灵向导（确实如此），但同时他又觉得安度因人好傻，所以小吼他才有既想留住安度因，又忍不住出言嘲讽他的表现。

第三、安度因对他的了解出乎他的意料，所以恼羞成怒。他们的第二次对话，话题主要围绕沃金。这时候安度因已经可以一针见血地说出小吼的一切暴行出自自身对反对者的恐惧。但即便如此，在一番无能狂怒后，他还是向安度因解释自己并不害怕沃金，从未忘记族人的传统，也不排斥兽人和任何愿意跟他们并肩作战的人。但当安度因提出联盟愿意跟他合作，小吼感觉难以置信，开口拒绝，叫他滚蛋。这时候，安度因评价他“说了慌。”

这个“说谎”意味着什么呢？在小吼叫他滚出去之前，安度因问了他“你真正关心的是兽人的自豪与光荣，还是你自己？”。因为大家都知道联盟和部落的套路，为了抵抗共同的敌人，就得放下偏见一起合作。然而小吼在这里显然不是为了什么大义，这个人有着很主观的情绪倾向，他对联盟有着十分严重的偏见，跨不过个人喜恶这道坎，所以无法回答安度因的问题（坦白说就是思想格局不大）。他的反应正好给前面那句“不排斥任何愿意跟他并肩作战的人”的回答打脸。所以安度因才说他撒谎，这个时候这孩子已经比上次见面更加了解小吼了。

我不否认这里是吼安之间除了身份原因以外的一个分歧点，但如果让这样的两个人“相爱”，这一点分歧将会令所有同人故事的可能性变得很有趣，为什么？因为解决这个分歧点的重要突破口就在于一切行为准则均出自个人之爱的小吼。他不是毫无感情的杀人魔，而安度因已经逐渐了解他的本心。他们确实有在沟通。

第四、在第三次谈话中关于生命缚誓者、巨魔和塞拉摩的讨论，我们从表面可以看出反战派和主战派的矛盾（我之所以用这么中肯的词语评价加尔鲁什的行为是因为我觉得，在这个以弱肉强食为主题的西幻世界里——或许因为我是香草时期的云玩家，思想还停留在魔兽争霸的世界观吧——这点打打杀杀不足以上升到道德层面、法律层面。用现代人道主义价值观去评论魔兽的背景故事以强调政治正确非常可笑，可笑至极。）。这段对话封子太太在她的读后感也有提过。我在这里补充的是，在小吼说出“你永远不会理解我。”后，安度因离开前突然回头答了一句“这一次，你可能又错了。”这段对话可能包含着什么意思？首先，字面意思上的简单粗暴的理解：小吼说安度因不理解自己，但是安度因回答：“不，你错了，其实我很理解你。”这个地方我能看出来的是这个孩子的真诚，他是切切实实揪住了小吼思绪深处的小尾巴。而与此同时，两人之间的分歧又令他很苦恼，以至于有段时间没见对方。这个心理矛盾点显而易见，值得探讨。

倘若他像吉安娜他们一样把小吼当作怪物，那么小吼就绝对不可能接受安度因，他对安度因的好奇感也会消失殆尽。所以在安度因表示自己无法理解小吼对旅店老板、巨魔平民和塞拉摩做的事的时候，他才陷入了长久的沉默，因为他已经在思考了：这个孩子是不是并没有我想象中那么特别/有趣？他明白我的初衷却又指责我为之付出的努力，他到底是不是真的懂我？

但不管怎样，在这个地方，小吼已经察觉到他和安度因之间的意识分歧，他单方面构思出来的结果一定偏离了自己的预想，所以他才会整个人定住，紧紧盯着安度因，并平静地说道：“你永远也不会理解。”

至于为什么语气要“平静”，我的理解是，这次小吼的心境就跟上次对话时安度因发现对方说谎后的悲伤心情是一样的，但当然我们的小吼可不会承认自己心中那不易察觉的失望。

第五、关于小吼逃狱前的暴言。在这里再次点名批评凯黑的策略性错误，要想保证计划万无一失，绝对不可以想一出是一出。因此我才在《道德罪行》里面稍微给这个角色“增智”，让他们学会观察，学会制定后备计划，学会掌控小吼的本性和弱点，学会善用手中的“棋子”，到了后面的剧情大家自然就会明白怎么一回事。

然后回到重点。小吼暴言前对安度因说的话是发自内心的，并不是为了嘲弄他的天真行为。这个场景其实不是昭示他俩价值理念不合的重点。

我们先暂时把话题重心歪到小牛和小吼的互动身上。小吼对小牛的感情，除了误杀老牛所造成的愧疚感以外，还有就是，小牛曾在对抗野猪人的时候救过他一命。我说过，小吼是一个重感情的人。所以在《战争之潮》里面，小吼质疑小牛忠诚反而被呛的时候脸上才会闪过一抹羞愧，因为小牛的作为已经展现了对部落和大酋长的真诚，再加上救了自己一命（哪怕当时只是为了大义），所以小吼的潜意识里会选择信任这名“救命恩人”，当他一时意气说出质疑对方的话语时，就会产生如此激烈的掺杂着私人感情的心理波动。（这里也可以试着琢磨一下：当小吼得知是小牛为自己辩护的时候，他的第一反应和内心活动。我相信会得到一些比较有趣的想法。）

安度因却跨越了阵营和种族的偏见，跨越了他和小吼之间的分歧，不顾一切地拯救了他一命。从那时候开始，小吼就已经察觉到这小人类的真诚了——安度因和其他巴不得他死掉的人不一样，安度因的精神在某种程度上已经动摇了他。

所以我认为他最后对安度因说的那番话是真心的。

但令人心碎的是，我们再回顾吼安原作里的四段对话可以看出，他们虽然有在沟通，但是直到最后一次对话，他们的交流范围仍然停留在“我了解你，你明白我，我们都知道彼此之间有分歧和造成这些分歧的根本原因，并且看到了解决矛盾的可能性。”，但是具体怎么做，可惜暴雪没有给他们足够的时间探讨，而这点恰好是能够让吼安走到一起的关键。

所以当凯黑为小吼指出第二条路的时候，他才毫不犹豫选择跟他们临时结盟。

至于暴言part，我理解的是，其实全艾泽拉斯，除了安度因外，他曾经的伙伴已经和他们过去的敌人一样，对自己恨之入骨（他也厌恶他们）。逃狱意味着要跟这些人继续敌对。既然我早就有了后路，那何不趁机暴言一番气气你们呢？所以那段话看起来就有点战士嘲讽敌人的别样意味了。

安度因对小吼说的那句“我要在你身边”，虽然很戳我，但是这并不是我搞cp的重点，也不会把这句台词当作我cp的至尊宝典金桔。当然，同人快乐的标准确实普遍很低很简单。

顺便分享一个冷知识：当说到这对cp官粮多，说他们“真”的时候，这个观点并不是光凭几场同框和眼神对视，一两句似乎很有YY余地的台词就能随便成立的。 比起短暂的快乐，我只追求更长远的安心，不会因为一两句好像很值得YY的互动，在不考虑语境、没有深挖两人关系的前提下就称自己zqsg萌上了什么cp。否则本质上就只是把他俩当作收获快乐用来泄欲的工具人罢了，这不是我的磕cp本意，也拒绝吃这样的cp，这样的同人，因为很Boring。


	5. 强行尾声+同人创作个人看法

实际上，高登在提及战罪的时候，无论是宣传期、采访还是回顾自己过去的作品，说到让她印象深刻的地方，必然会cue吼安part，希望大家focus他俩的对话部分（不信可直接翻看她的推特）从一名文手的立场和表达欲来看，我认为事实上高登花了不少笔墨和心思塑造这两个人的互动，因此才会特别在意这一part，基本一提到战罪就会顺便说到吼安的程度（文手的寂寞嗷）

既然作者花费了这么多心机去刻画这两人的对话和细节。作为产粮者，我觉得花时间和精力去挖掘他们的互动关系是很有必要的。如果单纯只是从浅显、刻板、标签化的角度去解读他们，譬如说反派与正派的完全对立？独裁者对受害者的暴力压迫？大肉棒和小弱鸡的激情肉搏？那这样的解读未免过于可惜。

所以要想全面了解小吼这个角色，你就必须撕掉官方塞给他们的固定标签，深入探讨他的行为动机准则，这样才会有所突破。看待安度因亦是如此。他们两人在我心目中都是灰色人物。

磕一对cp，除了深究各自的生平，分别探讨他们跟相方以外的其他NPC的互动关系以外，还要把他们的性格和理念结合起来，所有官方对话所处的语境，分析他们的兼容度和可能性（三观相差甚远的cp极容易BE，吼安算是HE和BE可能性五五分，因为一段稳定的良好关系需要双方的互相理解、信任、包容和尊重。）、有没有在同一情境下好好互相沟通（而不是自说自话，鸡同鸭讲的那种）、双方（至少一方）有没有努力维持这段关系的具体行动以及观察目前所处的状况有无合适他们发展关系的良好时机。

假如两个人之间仅仅只有爱情的话，什么也解决不了，什么也拯救不了。

我认为官方的吼安HE的难度从根本上源于联盟和部落频繁的冲突以及他俩各自的权责和身份，假如把这些难题统统放下，把他们重新放入另一个全新的语境，以“人”的身份进行沟通，他们的cp向难度就会相比原著大大减少。小吼本身是很抵触以圣光信徒示人的安度因的，如果真要琢磨透彻吼安的关系，麻烦请先搞清楚小吼的生平、性格、人设然后细心推断他的行为动机和心态。然后就是，记得把安度因看作一个有血有肉的活生生的人类。他跟我们一样，有自己的七情六欲和喜怒哀乐，只不过不同的是，他比很多普通人更懂得克制自己的负面情绪，并不是披着人皮的纳鲁。

实话说，在跟我有过接触和交流的读者当中，我从没见过能全面剖析吼安关系的人。不过我也理解杂食的心态，毕竟人的感情和精力是有限的。

当然如果有人只想要短暂的快乐，不在乎故事和人设的客观规律和逻辑，那么你就不在我要讨论的范围，我对你也冇话可讲。同人作品确实普遍OOC，甚至本质就是OOC，但不代表可以变着花样无限OOC。如果只是单纯为了“爽”这一个字，把要求和底线降得过低，那么交出来的东西将是含糊不清、毫无逻辑、全无意义的，所以我认为严重OOC并不是什么挡箭牌，人吧，有更高追求其实未尝不可。所以混腐十多年，能入我眼的同人文所有圈加起来总共不上五篇，个人喜恶，请别在意。

同人创作，尤其要产出优质的作品，文笔好+剧情精彩+尽可能贴脸原作，三者缺一不可，光是读完原著过完所有游戏剧情是远远不够的。创作的过程中，这三者要素必须同时思考同时进行。这个过程是急不来的，高产对我来说意义不大。所以我不到一年时间也只是写了50万字左右而已。 

顺说，同人贴脸不等于我只能完全跟着官方的节奏走，挖官方以前的套路来玩，这样做太笨拙太生硬了，不能没有自己的思考能力。我要做的是给狗暴填BUG和反他的套路，而不是单纯在他设定的剧情框架里团团转，但也不代表你可以忽视所有逻辑，脱离所有官设，只按个人喜好瞎YY。

所以，同人创作要搞好并不容易。以及，很抱歉，我是不会搞圣光吼的，因为我认为安度因这个角色跟极端的宗教信仰无关，这两人之间也没什么故事性可言，真真正正能让他记住的、和他有过深刻互动的人就只有主世界的小吼，你就当作是一个老封建人的发言吧。

我不是一个很厉害的文手，没有封子太太巧妙处理时间线和宏大世界观的能力，也没有月太太文字下的温柔缱绻，但我会继续努力提升自己。顺便表白一下K太太，感谢你还在喜欢着吼安～

第一次认真写cp小论文，算是对自己从去年8月到现在的一系列总结吧。

好了，伪论文到此为止，突然想不到该怎么结尾了，嗯，那就这样吧，我说完了。感谢看到这里的朋友。


End file.
